


Defining Moments

by bluecinderella4



Series: How I Met Your SHIELD [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecinderella4/pseuds/bluecinderella4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of "Good News, Bad News", Fitz deals with his grief while Hunter and Bobbi define their relationship. Main plot based off of the 'How I Met Your Mother' episode "Last Words", subplot taken from "Definitions", and there's a tiny hint of "Desperation Day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think it'd be fair to leave it where I did on the last story. So I decided to make a quick one based on 'Last Words' (season 6, episode 14). I also borrowed a subplot from "Definitions" (season 5, episode 1) that will give insight on where we last left Hunter & Bobbi. This one also has a hint of 'Desperation Day' (season 6, episode 16). Plus an original character I mentioned in the first of this series (The Name Game and the Fool's Bet) will be making an appearance in here.

Coulson was rather generous in allowing Fitz and Simmons a paid vacation to abruptly go off to Scotland—though he was very understandable given the circumstances. While Simmons was vocally grateful, Fitz didn't say anything. He had hardly spoken since his breakdown. Simmons was honestly amazed he didn't push her away, but he needed her. He just let Simmons do all the talking.

"They're expecting you to talk you know," she was driving down the wintry roads of Scotland while an emotionless Fitz stared out the window. "If you want, I can speak on your behalf."

"No," his words were like the ice on the ground.

There was a pause in conversation. "Evidently, the funeral has a 'theme'. The theme at the funeral will be 'defining moments'. I don't know if you want my help with preparing a eulogy, but-"

"No."

"-at least I offered." She drove for another mile and a half before pulling into the funeral home. "Leo-" Jemma put his hand in hers, but he quickly snatched it away and got out of the car leaving his heartbroken wife in the driver's seat. What can she do for him at a time like this? Was there really anything she could say? Nothing was going to make this any better.

…

"I think he broke down more in front of the monolith," Mack was saying to Daisy as they finished working with some inhumans. "It didn't seem as bad when we found him crying over his mom."

"That's because Simmons was there with him," Daisy pointed out. "I know it makes it sound like he loves his wife more than he loves his mom, but I don't mean it like that. I just meant-"

"I get what you're trying to say. Simmons is a comfort to him; if he didn't have Simmons when he got the news about his mom, it would be just as bad, if not worse, than the breakdown in front of the monolith."

"I kinda wish I felt as bad as he did when my mother died."

"Your mother was a psychopathic killer."

"Yeah, but she was still my mom. It's not like I didn't feel anything bad when she died it's-" Daisy was cut off by a crash coming from the lab. "I thought the lab was empty."

"The lab's dark, but it doesn't mean it's empty," the two rushed into the unlit lab.

"Hello?" Turning on the light, Daisy was the first to make the discovery. "Oh. My. God."

"Whoa."

A semi-nude Hunter and Bobbi had obviously been in the middle of an "experiment". Bobbi, who had been on top, quickly reached for her discarded lab coat while Hunter swung his legs over the edge of the table. Hunter cleared his throat. "I'd say that experiment didn't produce the result we hoped for, hey Bob?"

Bobbi shot him an 'are you serious' look. "Shut up, Hunter."

…

"Leo," Fitz's Uncle Henry pulled him into a hug, "it's good to see ya, lad." Fitz said nothing back and avoided eye contact. "How ya holdin' up?" Fitz shrugged. "You weren't much of a talker anyway." Henry spotted Simmons. "And if it isn't our darlin' Jemma," Henry hugged her as Fitz slunked off to a corner. "How's he been?" he whispered in her ear.

"As can be expected," Simmons quietly answered back. "It's good to see you Henry," she greeted as he pulled away from the hug. "How have you been?"

Henry shrugged in a way eerily similar to his nephew (it must have been a family quirk). "I've had better days."

"I'm so sorry for you loss."

"It may be hard to lose a siblin'," Henry gestured to Fitz, "but it's even harder to lose a parent, 'specially one's mum. He'll be needin' ya, today." Simmons nodded in understanding. "Take care of my sister's lion man." He patted her shoulder. "Oh, and Fiona'll be wantin' to give her nephew a hug, make sure he does at least that."

"I will." Henry walked away before Simmons went over to Fitz. "I know you don't want to have to face a lot of people, but they at least want you to hug your Aunt Fiona." Fitz just nodded to her. "It's not a requirement for you to speak later. You don't have to get up there if you don't want to."

"I have to," Fitz barely spoke above a whisper, but this time he made eye contact with Simmons. "I want to."

 _He's made eye contact, that's progress_. Simmons moved in a little closer to him, but did not touch him in case he retreated. "I'm here for you Leo. I'm always here for you." He gave another nod before looking away and heading over to the food table. "I see he still has his appetite."

…

Daisy nearly stormed over to Hunter and Bobbi. "Is this like a thing? Are you guys a thing now? What is going on?"

"What you saw in the lab, it was nothing," Bobbi assured.

"I wouldn't call  _that_  nothing," Hunter muttered.

"Okay yes, the sex is fantastic-"

"Gross," Daisy felt the need to comment.

"-but there is no 'thing' between me and Hunter."

"So, like exes with benefits?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"We may have different opinions on what we're calling the relationship between you two."

"Right, the relationship between us two," Bobbi pointed to herself and then to her ex-husband, "which you don't really have a say so in. Now if you'll excuse me: I have made plans this evening."

"As in date plans?"

"As in none of your business plans," Bobbi walked off.

"Go after her Hunter!'

"Why?" Hunter questioned back. "Bobbi's a grown woman who can do whatever she wants. And she's not going on a date. She and Kevin are going to a hockey game."

"I didn't know Bobbi liked actual hockey."

" _Actual_  hockey? What other kind of hockey is there?"

"Tonsil hockey."

"Ugh, grow up."

"Is Kevin attractive?"

"Am I really at liberty to answer that question."

"Yeah. If you were gay or a woman, would you do Kevin?"

"Tell you what: you look him up and you decided whether or not you'd do him. Compare him to  _your_  boyfriend why don't you?"

"Am I detecting a hint of jealousy?"

"K-E-V-I-N R-E-G-I-N-A-L-D."

"What?"

"Google it," Hunter left.

"Google doesn't have the answers to everything you know!" Still, Daisy took out her phone and googled Kevin Reginald. "Ooh," she explored more images. "I'd do him."

…

"I know it's hard, love," Aunt Fiona held her nephew close in a consoling hug, "but we'll get through it." When the hug ended, she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "I take comfort knowing she's with your grandparents and Uncle George."

"Uncle George?" Simmons spoke up. "I don't recall hearing about an Uncle George."

"My younger brother, the older brother Henry never knew. George was born three months early and barely lived a week."

"Oh how awful."

"Aye, but he was still my brother. And now my sister's up there with 'im and I do take great comfort in knowin' we'll see 'em all again." Fiona took Fitz by the hand and started leading him away with Simmons keeping up behind them. "I'm sure yer Mum told ya Father Hamish retired a few years back?" Fitz nodded. "As much as we wanted him to perform the service, he couldn't. His daughter Sheila is expectin' her first wee bairn." Simmons tried not to clench up at hearing about another woman having a child. "Father Hamish did recommend his niece to officiate." Fiona interrupted another person's conversation to steal that person away.

The lady clergy smiled. "Well, well, well, Leopold Fitz, it's been a long time lad." A chill ran throughout Fitz's body.

"You know Leopold?"

"Oh sure, Fitzy and I go way back." The young woman noticed his blank expression. "Uh-oh, did we forget who I am now?"

"I could never forget you,  _Leslie_ ," Fitz tried to keep his tone civil, but there was a hint of ire in there.

"Leslie," Fiona guided Leslie to Simmons, "this is Leo's wife, Jemma."

"No kiddin'?" Leslie enthusiastically shook Simmons' hand. "Happy to meet ya. You'll be forgivin' me, but here I thought Leo Fitz played for the other team- if ya know what I mean. He was always a bit uncomfortable around the lasses."

"Oh, Leo's mentioned you before," Simmons tried to hide her personal feelings toward the girl who tormented Fitz (and broke his arm in second grade).

Leslie saw through that. "Ack, I know I was a bit hard on the boy when were younger." Simmons swore she heard Fitz sarcastically mumble "A bit?" Fortunately, Leslie didn't hear, "but I've done a lot of growin' up since then…and it did help that Mum and Dad sent me off to reform school when it came time to go to junior high."

"Well, Leslie, it has certainly been a pleasure meeting you and we're sorry for interrupting your conversation. We'll see you later at the service," Simmons started leading Fitz away. "Leo, I had no idea that she would be-"

"Don't apologize for somethin' that isn't your fault," Fitz brushed past her.

Before Simmons had the chance to chase after him, Fiona stopped her. "Our boy needs ya Jemma, but first I think he needs a moment alone." Simmons suppressed her emotions and nodded. "Come on, a lot of people have been wantin' to see ya again."

…

Hunter was sitting on his bed reading when Bobbi came into his bunk. "How was the hockey?" he knew it was her without even taking his eyes off of the page.

"Violent," she didn't look at him as she sat on the bed, "but rather enjoyable. Probably should have stayed here, but someone else was paying for food and I wanted some cheap popcorn."

Hunter threw his reading material to the floor and he and Bobbi threw themselves at each other simultaneously. "Woah! Woah!" Hunter quickly pulled back. "Did you kiss him?"

"Kevin? Yeah, the kiss cam busted us, the entire crowd cheered us on, it was a small peck, drove everyone mad."

"Eh, what can you do?" They resumed where they left off.

"Hunter?" Bobbi managed to say during a breather. "Hunter?"

"What?"

"Would you like to share something with the class?"

He backed away. "What?" She pointed to the discarded  _Playboy_ on the floor. "I didn't know if you'd be here tonight, had to have a Plan B. Surprisingly found myself invested in this article about-"

"Yeah, yeah, try and use your mouth for something other than talking," she pulled him to her and they engaged in a rather intense game of tonsil hockey…

…until a noise outside the door distracted them. "The hell?" Hunter got off the bed and went to open the door. The door that was now locked. "Oh for Chrissakes!"

"What's going on?"

"We're locked in!"

"What? How?"

"With a handy little invention courtesy of Mack and Fitz," Daisy replied from the other side of the door.

"Daisy?" Bobbi slapped her hand on the door. "Daisy, let us out!"

"For yours and the team's sake, you are going to talk about your relationship. I'm not letting you guys out until you do and define what kind of relationship you have."

"I'm fine with staying in here for as long as it takes, but what if you have to take a piss?" Hunter questioned.

"Or what if you get bored?" Bobbi added.

"I got Mack with me," Daisy casually answered.

"Please know that I'm not doing this for my health," Mack noted from Daisy's end.

"You really can't say 'no' can you mate?" Hunter asked him.

"Stop making out and talk. You must like to talk because you never shut up."

"I also like making out and I'd like to get back to that."

"No, Hunter," Bobbi denied him his make out session, "they're right."

Hunter groaned in defeat. "Yeah, I know."

Bobbi grinned. "You never shut up." They each let out a laugh at that. "And they're right about the other thing. We do need to define this relationship."

"We don't  _need_  to."

"Yes you do!" Daisy and Mack chorused at the other end of the door.

…

Everyone at the funeral agreed it would be best if Fitz spoke last. So he (and Simmons) sat there in the front row watching various loved ones of his beloved mother speak wonderful words about her. Of course the speakers and the audience sobbed, but Fitz showed zero emotion. He sat there stoic and expressionless. But as his time to speak grew near, he left the church without saying a word.

Fiona gently squeezed Simmons' arm, "Now is the time to be with him."

With a nod, Simmons got up and went outside. There he sat on a snow covered bench shivering. "Leo," Jemma stayed close to the door, "you should come back inside."

His hands were pressed to the back of his neck and he was staring at the ground. Fitz was also rocking back and forth. "I can't do it."

Simmons knew what he really meant. "Yes, you can."

"I should have prepared a speech."

"What good would it do?"

"Were you listenin' to what they were all saying?" He rose to his feet. "How, Jemma? How am I supposed to find one wonderful thing to say about my mum that hasn't already been said? How can I honor the woman who brought me into this world? The woman who took care of me. The first woman I loved and who loved me in return no matter what I did."

"When you get up there," Jemma quietly started after what seemed like a long silence, "don't think about it." He looked at her. "Whatever you say will come from the heart."

"How can I pick one moment to honor Mum when there have been so many?"

"Don't think about it. Just get up there and talk; you'll know what to say." There was another pause as he stared at her. Then he practically flung himself into her embrace. "Ssh," she stroked his back, "you'll get through this."

Fitz pulled away and cupped her chin in his hand. "Only if you'll be there with me."

"Where else would I be?" Husband and wife hugged each other one last time. "They're waiting for you." She linked her hand in his, "Everything is going to be okay," together they walked back into the church. While Simmons took her place in the pew, Fitz took his place at the podium.

"I was…" Fitz cleared his throat, "…I was asked to pick one defining moment shared between me and my mum. A virtually impossible task given the fact that this was the woman who I shared the most moments of my life with." He took a deep breath and looked at the crowd. "But there is one that stands out. I was six, it was the first week of school, and all my classmates were talkin' about this fun carnival that practically everyone went to while I was stuck at my Gran's. I was the only one who didn't go and I was upset. Mum noticed this. So she got the number of the company that held the carnival to see if they were still tourin' or whatever and she found out they were holdin' one a few cities away. Because summer was almost over, they were gettin' ready to close for the season after Sunday night. She learned this on Saturday afternoon. There was zero chance of goin' and I went to bed depressed. But when I woke up, I was in the backseat of our car wrapped in my favorite blanket. Mum drove me to the carnival and we spent the whole day there. I rode all the rides, played all the games, ate so much carnival food that I threw up on multiple occasions," that got a laugh, "We had so much fun that we left later than we planned—after all, I did have to go to school the next mornin'. So she drove home on the back roads to avoid traffic. Mum drove through pitch black darkness. I mean I couldn't see anythin' in front of us. But I knew I was safe because Mum was there and she was drivin'. She was like this amazin' superwoman who could see for miles in the darkness. She was my beacon of light." The tears were pooling. "And now she's gone, and it's pitch black darkness and I can't see where I'm goin'. I don't feel as safe as I do because my mum can't be here with me," he wiped a tear. "But I'd know she'd tell me I'm bein' a bloody fool," he pitched his voice to sound like his mom, "'Leopold Fitz you're a grown man, you're married, you've got a good career, you don't need me'." He bit his lip. "But I do." He looked toward the heavens. "I'm always gonna need you Mum." He blew his mother a kiss. "I love you." Knowing he was about to break down, Fitz bolted out of the church.

…

"We're just hanging out!" Bobbi said to the person on the other end of the door.

"Not good enough," Daisy answered back.

"We're seeing where things are going," Hunter spoke.

"Not good enough."

"Looks like you're not going out of that bedroom," Mack joked.

"Honestly this is ridiculous!" Bobbi was clearly getting tired of this. "Hunter and I are ex-spouses who occasionally sleep together and see other people."

"That's like the perfect answer!" Hunter agreed.

"Well that perfect answer's not good enough," Daisy replied.

"Bloody hell is anything good enough for you!"

"What do you want to hear?" Bobbi asked her.

"The truth!" they could hear Daisy's audible sigh. "You guys are totally together again, but you just have to admit it!"

"You want us to admit we're boyfriend and girlfriend or something?"

"Yes!"

"Well…maybe we are."

Hunter tilted his head in confusion. "We are?"

"Lance," he knew this was serious when Bobbi used his given name, "there's always gonna be love between us even if it's not romantic love."

"But it has been romantic love lately."

"Yeah."

"And it's affected pretty much everything."

"We tried to avoid this, but I suppose whatever's between us is more than just sex."

"It has to be. Bobbi, I love being with you. I guess it just took us being apart so long for me to realize that I don't like being without you."

"I don't like being without you either. We can't predict whether or not this will last, or if we'll even get married again."

"And that's a big 'if'."

"But we have this need to be with each other."

"And it's a big need." The two were omitting a longing stare and their lips needed to touch. They inched closer ready to kiss.

"Good enough," but Daisy prevented that from happening by opening the door. "Now go, Koenig made bacon.

"Are you serious?"

Bobbi made some sort of pleasured sound. "I love Koenig bacon!"

"Whaddya say we make it a breakfast date?" He held his arm out. Bobbi linked her arm with his and together they walked to breakfast snickering. As they walked down the hall, they distinctly heard, "She totally bought it!"

Mack shook his head disapprovingly. "Come on Tremors, you had to know they were lying to you."

"No Mack," Daisy watched them leave, "they don't realize they  _weren't_  lying." Daisy decided to move on from that subject. "We've waited long enough; let's go get some Koenig bacon."

…

Fitz didn't think he could handle staying in Scotland, so he rented a car and he and Simmons decided to go home. Of course, the nearest major airport had to be three cities away, and it had to be a friggin' blizzard outside. There he sat in the driver's seat trying to see the road ahead of him while his wife slept peacefully beside him in the passenger's seat. "I can't see a bloody thing," he tried to clear the glass from the inside.

"I couldn't see worth a damn either," an all too familiar voice rang out. Fitz looked in the rear view mirror. There in the backseat sat his mother. "All I could do was keep drivin' forward and hope fer the best. Mind you, I drove a lot slower because I was carryin' my precious cargo." Fitz smiled at his mom before quickly glancing at his precious cargo in the passenger seat. "ACK, SON, WATCH THE ROAD!" Fitz let out a shriek as his mother laughed. "I couldn't resist pullin' a fast one on ya." Fitz let out what seemed to be a disbelieved laugh. "Stay safe my little lion man, I love ya." When Fitz turned his head to talk to her, she was gone.

"Fitz?" a groggy Simmons was starting to stir.

Fitz used one hand to brush her hair back in a comforting manner. "Ssh, go back to sleep, Jem, everything's alright." As his wife closed her eyes, Fitz looked in the rear view mirror to the empty backseat. "We're gonna be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin Reginald is based on the second incarnation of Ka-Zar (a Tarzan like Marvel hero) named Kevin Reginald Plunder—note, he is also British. I went to Marvel Wiki and regular Wikipedia to see if there was anyone Bobbi was romantically involved with that had never been mentioned in the show (or Marvel cinematic movies). Apparently 'Mockingbird' was involved with him briefly.
> 
> I also mention one of Fitz's uncles, Uncle George. This is based on things from my mother's life; she had a brother (John Anthony) who died a few days after he was born so John Anthony's an uncle I never met, but who has been occasionally mentioned and who my mother always refers to as 'my brother'.
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for the well-wishes on my late cat, Callie. I honestly did not think anyone would say anything about that. Really, it means a lot to me.


End file.
